the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Ling
' Penny Ling' is one of the main characters of the Littlest Pet Shop series. She is a panda with a gift for rhythmic ribbon dancing. Out of all of the characters of the main cast, she is shown to be the most sensitive in nature. Her dragon is a Terrible Terror called "Tiny T". And is the Padawan Teacher of Tuck. Bio Personality Penny is generally kindhearted. She is gentle, soft-spoken, and very sweet. She tries to be helpful, but her help sometimes causes unwanted results. She is very sensitive and her feelings can be easily hurt, as shown in Penny For Your Laughs, when Pepper teased her and made hurtful jokes about her (which resulted in Penny bursting into tears). Although, in "The Very Littlest Pet Shop" she simply became irritable when the same thing happened. Penny's talent lies in gymnastics geared activities, but she is particularly fond of ribbon dancing. She is usually very graceful but can be a bit clumsy, sometimes as a result of others messing her up. While Penny is sensitive and harmless most of the time, she is also shown to have a temper. In the event that she is angered, she reveals an unstoppable rage. In Mean Isn't Your Color, Penny held a grudge over a clothing design that she believed that Blythe intended for her to wear and scared the other pets with her attitude. She also appears to possess a great deal of physical strength, which is demonstrated on multiple occasions. In Mean Isn't Your Color, she tore a chair apart when she was angry, and nearly crushed Russell and Sunil when she hugged them in Topped With Buttercream. She also hoisted the rest of the pets in the dumbwaiter in The Treasure of Henrietta Thwombly (although she wasn't able to for very long). Surprisingly, Penny has shown a narcissistic streak and will make comments reguarding her cuteness. She also fantasizes about everyone adoring her in Mean Isn't Your Color. She seems to also enjoy getting compliments on her appearance, as seen in Secret Cupet. Physical Appearance Penny Ling is a panda with purple-blue colored markings and very pale purple eyes with gray tint. The inside coloring of her ears are pale-lilac. When in her Jedi Master outfit, Penny wears a Blue and Tan Tunic with brown pants. A brown belt with a holster for her gun and a clip for her Lightsaber. Relationship with Tiny T Main Weaponry * Colt SAA (13⁄4 in barrel) * Blue Lightsaber Shoto * RT-32 Blaster Trivia * She is almost always addressed by her full name. * She was the mascot of the toyline, until the Franchise Re-invention. * She also likes to lay on Sunil's belly, as seen in The Expo Factor - Part 2. Gallery Penny Ling (wielding her lightsaber).png|Penny Ling wielding her Lightsaber Penny Ling (corrupted by the Sith).png|Penny Ling corrupted by the Sith Penny Ling (Jedi Outfit).png|Penny Ling (Jedi Knight Outfit) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pandas Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:The Resistance Category:Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Laser-Users Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form III Users Category:Form V Users